


All Day Long

by PolarKraken



Series: Tales from the Mountain Castle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The human tends to wander when left on her own during the day. Roswell can't have that.mild TW for dubconUpdated the vampire character.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tales from the Mountain Castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	All Day Long

Sipping her green tea, she cuddled herself deeper into her blanket. It was cold so far up in the mountains, especially when the sun was already about to kiss to horizon. The human’s favorite spot in the castle was the tower with the widow’s walk on top. The view over the mountain range was breathtaking, especially during dusk, when the ice and snow glimmered in a myriad of colors. She usually slept through most of the day, but sometimes she would awaken before sunset, and she used this time to clear her mind, be alone with her thoughts, reminiscing about her life here.

At first, it had been like a fever dream. Being swooped off her feet by a vampire and being brought to her lair and all that out of her own free will. It wasn’t like she was leaving much behind and Roswell would perish without her after all. She smiled and held the tea cup tighter; her eyes watching the sun go down, while her thoughts were once again overtaken by her lover. Officially, she was more like her mistress; Roswell had made that very clear. That was the only way to keep her safe, in case any other vampires would show up here. Roswell’s castle was pretty isolated however, so the chances were small. Her right hand moved, her palm brushing over the scars on her neck. She had lost count of how often she had been bitten by now, but it didn’t matter anyway. She knew she sustained her, knew that she made sure she could keep on thriving without hurting anyone and she gladly provided this for her. Despite Roswell being so incredibly ancient, she wasn’t even that mysterious. She didn’t talk much about herself, but she usually answered every question the girl had for her. She had spent many nights just lying in her lap, listening to tales of old. She would probably never know the full story, but she had a feeling she understood her as much as her feeble human mind could. 

She had learned that Roswell’s way of pacifism wasn’t even that rare. Quite a few vampires tried to abstain from killing unwilling humans these days. Some because they saw the moral implications of it, as it was the case with Roswell, others simply because modern humans just didn’t taste that good anymore. For lower vampires, it was enough to bite wild animals, but Roswell came from an original bloodline and required pure human blood. Starved as she had been, her instincts had dragged her to the city near the forest she had hunted for boars in, where she and the human had met. 

She was proud that she saved her and she was proud Roswell had chosen her. Her cheeks were heating up while she emptied her cup and she shivered as the cold was now creeping through the blanket without any sunshine left to warm her. She decided to go back inside in the hopes that her vampire was already awake. 

They both rested in the same room, the human in a big comfortable canopy-bed, Roswell next to her in her black, shiny coffin. She had to stifle a giggle when she had first seen it. Who knew these cheesy clichés were actually true? Roswell hadn’t been offended however, which she was glad about. She had even been so nice to explain it to her.

“I can only restore myself in the coffin I was buried in. I’d love to sleep in the same bed as you otherwise.”

That was indeed a bit sad, but they made up for the lack of closeness during the night and she couldn’t wait to do just that. When she entered the bedroom, Roswell was already awake, wearing nothing more than a black cotton shirt and brown leather pants with big boots to finish up her _casual vampire_ look. No matter what she wore, she always looked majestic to the human. Especially compared to her, with her rather pathetic leggings-and-band-shirt combo and the blanket over her shoulders.

“Hey love, how are you?”

She asked her, walking up to her for an embrace. Roswell turned around, looking relieved while she opened her arms. The hugs she received on the daily by now were one of the best perks of being a vampire’s blood supplier and she reveled in the feeling of being squeezed by these muscular arms. The human herself wasn’t exactly petite, but compared to her mistress, most humans looked tiny. 

“Were you on the tower again?”

She asked her and the human nodded. 

“I’d prefer if you wouldn’t go alone, nothing is protecting you up there.”

The human pulled her face up from where it had been hidden against Roswell’s chest. She pouted a bit.

“I make sure to stay hidden, though.”

She sometimes didn’t understand her worrying. She had never seen anything in the air, not even birds. And even if there was something coming her way, she would be able to see it before it came too close. 

“You’re not able to hide yourself from certain dangers. You’re prey for far too many creatures so far out here.”

“I don’t leave the cover of the roof and always scan my surroundings. That should be enough, right?”

Roswell shook her head, both her hands holding the human at the small of her back.

“It’s not, believe me, dear. We can go up there together somenight, but please remain inside when I’m asleep.”

She really didn’t like this. It wasn’t like she was getting claustrophobic quickly, being a homebody and all that, but even she wanted to be able to see the world outside during day light sometimes. The girl pulled away, slightly miffed, crossing her arms. 

“I’m sorry, but I need some sunlight sometimes. I’m not a creature of the night like you.”

There weren’t any windows in this castle for obvious reasons and while there were a few other balconies, the view didn’t compare to the tower. It was hard for her to change a habit like that, something which brought her so much peace of mind.

Roswell wasn’t too happy about her attitude and furrowed her brows. The last thing she wanted was to make her angry, let alone fight her, but this was just something she needed. 

“Why does it have to be up there? What’s wrong with the lower platforms?”

“None of them point west and I love to watch the sunset, because it means I can be with you soon.”

This was probably the only way that Roswell would understand her, even if it was embarrassing to be so openly needy. Her features indeed softened a tad and the human felt how the tenseness in her body subsiding. 

“You’re such a romantic.”

She mumbled, running her fingers through her wavy hair and the girl looked away, blushing. 

“I can’t let you up there however, as much as I’d like to.”

The girl sighed, side-eying the vampire. 

“Fine…”

She was looked at skeptically, which made her uncomfortable. She wouldn’t go up there anymore, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t sad about it. 

Roswell reached out her hand, pulling the human closer. 

“I just want you safe.”

“I know.”

The rest of the night developed relatively normal. The girl had cooked herself some dinner while being observed contently before they had retreated to the library, where Roswell had been teaching her old languages, so she could read more of the books in her collection. She loved to discuss these old scriptures a lot and was always amazed anew with how knowledgeable her host was. It had been a while since she felt genuinely curious enough to learn so much, even if she had been a scientist before.

At last sunrise converged, Roswell’s energy shifting drastically, despite not being exposed to the sunlight. The change in the ethereal flow around them was enough to weaken her. They had been cuddling on the bed, when Roswell was getting up to disappear into her coffin. Expecting a good-bye-kiss, the human closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but instead of feeling her rough mouth on hers, her arms were suddenly yanked around and held behind her back. Her eyes shot open and she looked up with a bit of concern. Any other time, she wouldn’t even have become nervous, but after the little fight they had and the odd timing of it, she wasn’t really sure was the vampire was up to. 

“I’m going to retreat now, but before I go, let me install some protective measures.”

It burned around her wrists for a short second, before Roswell let up of her and the girl noticed she had restrained her arms somehow. 

She was so confused and just looked at her vampire. This was the first time she did something like that, and the fact she would leave her like this was worrying her. 

“I’ll be good, I promise, I won’t go up the tower anymore!”

There was nothing else she could think to do, so she pressed herself against Roswell’s chest in a vain attempt to calm her down. Was she really still angry at her?

“You seem to be under stimulated on your own, which is understandable. You humans are gregarious animals after all.”

She felt her hand pet her gently and she pulled herself onto her knees to be a bit closer. Nervous didn’t even begin to describe how she felt, as Roswell had never plotted like this with her before. 

“I’ll make you some friends, to keep you engaged while I sleep.”

Her face was pulled up and she got pecked on the lips after all, but Roswell sat up quickly again and lifted her hand which started to glow.

Something emerged from her palm, something transparent and slimy. 

“And they’re very good at their job.”

The human could only watch in shock while the first slimy blob fell on the sheets and Roswell produced two more. 

“What-what are they?”

The spheres were slowly taking shape and bumbled towards her. Now this was just getting weird and she yelped when she felt the fabric of her pajamas rip suddenly. Roswell was using her sharp claws to unceremonically undress her. 

“You could say, these are extensions of myself, which can stay active while my body rests. Which means, they know what you like…”

Her eyes widened when she saw that tentacles started to grow out of the slime balls, reaching out to her. The fastest one was already at her leg, the touch wet and cold on her skin. Naked and tied up as she was, there wasn’t much standing between these things and her body and her gaze returned to Roswell, still inquisitive of what was going on. 

The vampire caressed over her face before she stood up.

“They’ll take good care of you, don’t you worry your pretty little head, my dear.”

With that she disappeared into her coffin, ignoring the human’s questions and pleas. Not that she could do that for very long, as her attention was quickly turned back to the tentacles sliding along her ankle. She looked down, seeing all three of these creatures closing in on her. They all had appendages growing out of them, which were eagerly feeling for her. She sat down and pushed herself towards the headrest, pulling her legs up to protect herself as well as possible. 

The human had a sneaking suspicion, what these things were about to do. 

“I never should’ve told her about my tentacle fetish…”

She mumbled, while she was doomed to watch those things dragging themselves closer, two of them already hugging her lower legs. They were relatively slow, but persistent enough to crawl up her legs without much effort, until one finally slid down her thighs right into her lap. She gasped when she felt the coolness spread downwards, while one of the spheres kept on moving over her belly. 

Pressing her thighs together didn’t do anything; the creature in her lap was simply distorting itself enough to push itself between them effortlessly. 

“Uuugh, that’s not fair…”

Complaining obviously didn’t help and she had to hold her breathe when the slimy texture of the creature was wiggling farther down, squirming and pressing around in her vulva playfully. It felt foreign and weird and yet, Roswell knew exactly what she was doing when she created those things. Heat was rising inside of her, spreading from her abdomen up to her face and down between her legs, making everything more soft and sensitive. 

She would lie down, obviously trapped in this situation, but tied up as she was, that would be too uncomfortable, so she had to stay as she was, watching the other creature stop between her breasts, two tentacles curling around them, two more growing to get to work on her nipples. Some kind of misplaced pride was rising inside of her and she refused to just let these things have their way with her. Who did Roswell think she was, leaving her along with some slime balls like that?

She tried to get the one between her legs off by moving from side to side, contracting her muscles so there was even less space down there, but nothing helped. It seemed to fit itself seamlessly against her, the amorphous body reaching into each nook and cranny. The one on her chest squeezed her breasts tighter while the two smaller tentacles curled around her nipples gently. 

“Pfft, takes more than that to get me off…”

She mumbled as she had to press her eyes closed. It was like the creatures could understand her, because they became more lively, moving quicker on her. Even the third one had caught up by now, sliding up over her hips and waist. 

“Oh, what do you want? There’s nothing else to do here!”

Unperturbed, it kept on sliding higher until it reached her shoulder, the tentacles extending to grab her face. Instinctively, she pressed her lips together, while the blob pulled itself closer, sliding almost gently over her cheek. It was so silly, it was almost funny, if it wasn’t for the things the creature between her legs made her feel. It was still wiggling around, massaging her in slow waves, while the one on her chest let the tips of its tentacles glide gingerly all around her boobs. 

Anything else Roswell could’ve done wouldn’t have had such a strong effect on her and it was all because of her weird fascination with tentacles. Somehow, all of those fantasies she used to have were now manifesting in front of her, awakening some fucked up arousal inside. She felt one of the appendages slide over her closed mouth and she made a half-hearted sound of protest, but the things seemed to work together, as the sensation between her legs changed. Instead of a flat surface pulsing against her vulva, it changed to a hundred little tentacles, all moving independently. She cried out, which the thing on her face used to slip its tentacles inside. It thankfully didn’t taste like anything, but the slime still had a sticky consistency and she would’ve bitten down, if it wasn’t for the fact that these were extensions of Roswell. She couldn’t hurt her under any circumstances. 

The feelers in her mouth seemed to grow bigger, filling it out more, while both of them played with her tongue. The other two creatures weren’t idle as well, her nipples now getting properly squeezed, while her labia were getting stimulated as if thousand fingers were caressing her. She finally fell to the side, her muscles giving up from all these touches. Her arm would probably go numb soon, but that was the least of her worries, as Roswell’s extensions were now getting serious. Several tentacles were starting to very gently prod along her clitoris which left her moaning almost constantly. The slime of the creatures was starting to mix with her own juices, making all this so much more obscene as it already was. The little bit of fight she may have had at the beginning was quickly fading and she decided there was no point rebelling against all this. Usually, she was pretty stubborn, but there was no point when you had a supernatural creature in your life, which you were utterly smitten with. Also, the human was just hedonistic, and if one of her strongest fetishes would actually come to life, she should count herself lucky. 

Shamefully, she lifted one of her legs up to give the creature on her vulva more room to move, which it instantly used to pulse stronger, rolling enticingly against her, the tentacles slipping and grabbing whatever they could find with each push. The clit was getting extra attention as well and she had to cry out in earnest, when several appendages circled and squeezed it. 

The way these three worked in unison, slipping and sliding over all her weak spots, it was divine and she started to suckle on the tentacles in her mouth, while she felt the arousal rise, prickling heat radiating everywhere, sweat forming on her exposed skin. She already rolled her hips against the thrusts, wanting to enjoy every minute of it, however weird it was. 

It didn’t take long and she was already getting at her limit, getting desperate to finish and she begged wordlessly, her legs spreading wider. The creature on her vulva switched it up once more, the tentacles wiggling faster, her clit getting massaged stronger and she was holding still just waiting for this thing to tickle an orgasm out of her, but then everything suddenly stopped. 

With an obscene wet sound, the blob between her legs moved away, leaving strings of slime between them, its tentacles still holding onto her thighs. If it wasn’t for the thing in her mouth she would’ve cursed and yelled for it to finish, but her mouth was still getting assaulted all the same, even when her genitals were left alone. She was pulsing down there, she was so close, but with no stimulation, there was no way for her to actually come. Sighing and groaning she lay her head down, pressing her eyes together. Why would that thing not finish what it started? 

She was breathing heavily through her nose to try to calm herself down, even though the breast massage she was still getting was pretty distracting. The creature between her legs didn’t even let her close her thighs, so the whole situation was just getting uncomfortable. 

It took a while, her body and mind suspended in limbo, but finally the arousal ebbed down enough for her to think clearly again. Exhaustion was slowly taking over, without the massage between her legs. Maybe she would have to sleep like this and be very stiff tomorrow and she just hoped Roswell would take responsibility and massage the cramps away. Her muscles flexed weakly as she tried to get more comfortable, when her vulva was getting assaulted once more without warning. She almost choked on the tentacles in her mouth, which were muffling her noises which were teased out of her once more. There was no way she could stay on her side like this, so she rolled over onto her belly, the creature on her chest getting squished but not letting up from its task.

Several tentacles where back on her labia, still overly sensitive from the things she already had to go through. Her blunt fingernails dug deeply into her palms, her cheek squished against the fluffy pillows underneath her. It was slightly more comfortable like this, but also gave this thing an easier time spreading her. Something which felt like viscous liquid was starting to press against her opening and she started to hyperventilate when she felt it entering her shallowly. Her arousal made it easy for this thing and even if she still had the energy, she didn’t even want to fight against it. There was no pain, the creature smoothing along her inner walls gently, prodding back and forth, making her twitch. Some of its mass crawled along her body as well, enveloping her clit once more, gently moving over her in unison with the inner movements. If this thing really had Roswell’s mind, it would know what to do to make her go crazy, and despite mentally preparing herself, the human lost all control of herself, when the mass inside of her rubbed towards her belly, stimulating her perfectly. She was getting lost in all of this, rolling her hips against it, the creature moving with her, keeping up the slow and strong strokes over her. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, and the thing on her face had the courtesy to wipe them away with some newly forming tentacles. At least she felt cared for, while she was being teased like this. 

The mass in her expanded and contracted, slid in and out of her, while it was still rubbing her clit. She spread her knees wide, pressing hard into the large mattress, her tongue desperately licking on the tentacles in her mouth for comfort. 

The immense need she had felt not long ago was coming back twice as badly this time, making her feel dizzy and hot and breathless. She keened against the creature, feeling all these tentacles glide between her folds, thrusting into her, pressing into her clit from the inside and outside just as skillfully as her vampire usually did. Her vagina was already contracting around the intrusion, her body telling these things what she was craving so badly and just when she felt the first hot wave of an orgasm building up inside of her, all three of them stopped, leaving her nerves anticipating the relief which never came. With her mouth now free, she sobbed into the pillow, the creature still hanging around her flushed face, two tentacles very carefully brushing through her hair. The one on her chest was soothingly stroking along her waist, while the one between her legs was hanging around her right thigh, unmoving. 

Was this how this night would go? Getting stimulated to the point of breaking over and over? 

“Pl-please, no more -“

She stuttered, her thighs quivering, her fingers flexing, her eyes crying. Her heartbeat was through the roof, agitated from the constant stimulation. She had hopelessly lost track of all time. It could’ve been eight minutes or eight hours and she was sure she couldn’t stand this torture for much longer. 

At last, she calmed down enough to at least breathe normally and get some control over her body back. She was uncomfortably wet between her legs, as if someone had smeared jelly all around her. 

When the creatures moved again, she tensed up. Oh god, all this was starting all over again and she was already over her limit. The pressure between her legs was back, the creature sheathing itself into her, filling her out perfectly, while more tentacles came out to wrap around her thighs, circling her butt. She wanted to plea again, but her mouth was getting filled up, just when her breast got pressed together once more. It started anew, all three of the creatures rubbing over her, some tentacles entering her to begin to thrust. She had never felt like this in her life and she was becoming feverish She gave up, lying flat on her stomach, her hands lax in her bounds, accepting that this was her fate while she moaned in pleasure.

***

Roswell awoke to salacious noises. She smiled, opened her coffin and got up, closed it carefully behind her, straightened out her clothes and slowly walked over to her human’s canopy bed, where a very interesting scene was unfolding before her. She hasn’t been spotted yet, so she simply crossed her arms and watched a little more. 

Her poor defenseless human was sprawled out over the bed, the little friends she had made for her having their way with her body. It was a sight to behold seeing her in shameless pleasure, but from the looks of things she seemed to be even more aroused than normal. It was cute how something simple like some ectoplasmic companions could bring her to such heights.

“Good morning, darling.”

She rumbled in her most dominant drawl, the voice that made her servant melt instantly. Desperate eyes were looking at her through messy long hair, pleading for her to release her. She waved with her left hand and undid the bounds around her human’s wrists, seeing with satisfaction the dark bruises they left when they fell limply to her sides. Something to remind her of this night for a long time. 

“I see you’ve been busy today. No desire to go up the tower, hm?”

She shook her head meekly and moaned out when the tentacles on her did something especially naughty.

Roswell sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out one clawed hand to touch her thigh gently. She was burning under her undead touch, even more than usual. Her heightened senses could detect the hormones in her sweat and she had to grin.

“Awwww, they didn’t even let you come once, did they?”

Another meek nod from her. Roswell had felt vexed before as she didn’t like when her human disobeyed her. It seemed however, that she had learned her lesson. She decided to grant her relief, but not without getting a bit of action herself. 

“Lift your hips, I want to see.”

She ordered and to her surprise, the human obeyed instantly. She seemed to blush even more, while she was getting on her knees to give Roswell a better view. The vampire liked what she saw.

“I’m glad I left them transparent, I can observe every detail.”

She commented, making her human hide her face. May as well, she would see her face soon enough. 

She waved again to signal her creatures it was time and her blue eyes were glowing as she watched the tentacles thrust and expand inside of her human, her vulva completely exposed to her, dripping and twitching. Roswell decided to have some fun too, so she joined the creature between her legs, getting the tips of her fingers over it, pushing it down, so she could take over with the stimulation of her clit. 

Her fingers were rough while the creature was smooth, so she was careful not to press too hard. This gland had probably gone through enough today. She still rubbed over her quickly though, while the tentacles inside of her sped up as well. 

“Moan for me…”

She whispered and her human got louder just when she was reaching her climax at last, her whole body shivering, crying out desperately, her vagina visibly contracting around the tentacles. Knowing that she had waited the entire day for this just made this so much more delicious. 

She slowed down her movements before she pulled away after some time, watching her vulva still twitch involuntarily. It was a fine sight to behold. With their jobs done, the creatures faded away, leaving the girl naked and exhausted on the bed, the sheets and pillows drenched with tears, saliva, slime and vaginal fluids. The musk was unmistakable and Roswell was already looking forward to giving her a bath, but for now, she wanted to clean her another way. 

She rose, her hands getting a hold on her waist, flipping her on her back, seeing her messy red face, wet strands of hair sticking to it. Her human was too exhausted to talk, but her gaze said more than a thousand words. Roswell gently brushed her hair out of her face, caressing over her cheek, watching her calm down. She wasn’t done with her yet, though. 

“You’re so sloppy, let me clean you up…”

With that, she gripped her hips and pulled them up to meet her mouth. A surprised sound escaped her human, which dissolved into resigned moans, as she started to run her long tongue along her spent vulva. The day filled with desperation and arousal made her taste especially delectable, so she deepened her licks, tracing her hole, each individual fold, carefully running over her clit. She had a feeling she could get her to come again and there was only one way to find out. 

“Relax darling, we’ll be finished here in no time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
